1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument that, in consonance with a pedal depression state, changes a tone generation state and an acoustic state following the generation of a tone.
Description of the Related Art
In the playing of pianos that are neither electrically powered nor electronically controlled (instruments that will hereafter be referred to as acoustic pianos) half pedal playing, which involves the depression of a damper pedal, is widely employed for delicate control during the tone generation state and the acoustic state that follows the generation of a tone. The feeling of a produced sound is altered mainly by changing the set position of a depressed damper pedal.
However, if the same pedal effects as those obtained with an acoustic piano are required for a conventional electronic piano, the structure of the instrument will be very complicated and it will also be difficult to reduce the manufacturing costs for the instrument. Therefore, as one means for reproducing the pedal effects of an acoustic piano, a method by which a timbre and an envelope form are changed by sensing the ON/OFF state of a pedal has been used.
Therefore, as it is not possible to provide a delicate performance with a conventional electronic piano that ensures the same effects as does half pedal playing with an acoustic piano, further improvements to the instrument have been demanded.